Unique depiction of Madonna
|details = You saw Michelangelo's Pieta didn't you? Apparently Da Vinci has created a work in the same vein that is of extremely high quality. Many dealers have tried and failed to convince him to sell it. Perhaps you could go try to convince him...? |step1 = /Repeat studies/Marseille/Da Vinci/ You too? Like I said, that painting is not for sale. Besides, it's not even complete yet. I can't show some random stranger something so incomplete. If you have seen The Pieta, you must have some potential. Learn more about Iconography, and then I might be more willing to show you. |step2 = /Saint Anne and the Madonna painted in the same year/Marseille/Priest in western Church/ The painting by Mr. Da Vinci, "The Virgin and child with St. Anne", shows St. Anne and the Virgin Mary as being at around the same age. That form of expression is the same as the Pieta by Michelangelo. The theology scholars study Iconography as well, so you should talk to them too. |step3 = /Child becoming independent from their mother/Marseille/Theologian near Doorkeeper/ Da Vinci's "The Virgin and Child with St. Anne" shows the infant Jesus leaving the Virgin Mary's side, reaching out for the lamb. Perhaps the meaning behind this is that young children grow to leave their mother's hands? You should speak with the friar as well. |step4 = /Facing the passion/Marseille/Monk in western Church/ My impression of the painting is that the infant Jesus was trying to chase after the lamb. Lambs, in iconography, signify the Passion. This painting represents Christ grappling with his ordeals while the Virgin Mary tries to restrain him. It is a wonderful painting, especially the fine details in the expression of the Virgin Mary and St. Anne. |step5 = /Only painted in Genoa/Marseille/Da Vinci/ Hmm, sounds like you did your homework. Well then I will tell you where the painting is. It's in a church in Genoa. I used to live there, and I feel the painting belongs nowhere else, so I go there when I want to paint it. I will allow you to look at it. Speak with the sister in Genoa. |step6 = /The painting is beyond the book shelves/Genoa/Sister in Church/ Yes, I have received the message. Mr. Da Vinci comes by to this town to paint, and leaves the painting here at the church when he returns to Marseilles. The painting is behind the bookstand. Please go ahead and take a look. |stepfinal = Saint Anne and the Madonna/Genoa/Church/ Da Vinci's "The Virgin and Child with St. Anne" is still incomplete, and he seems completely unwilling to sell it. However, he seems to approve of me, so perhaps I can negotiate with him when the picture is finished. The work in progress is in the church at Genoa. Let's check Behind the bookstand. |discoXP = 280 |cardXP = 140 |reportXP = 150 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = History of oil painting techniques |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Miraculous cloth/Search/3/Theology/5/French/1/The Clothes of the Virgin Mary |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Da Vinci's Work |landarea = Genoa |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}